vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Titus
Summary Titus was the Captain of the 2nd Company of the Ultramarines Chapter of Space Marines, who partook in the defense of the Forge World Graia from an Ork infestation, and subsequently a Chaos invasion. Titus had been active for a little over 150 years by the time of his mission to the Forge World. In his youth, he struggled with his temper. During one campaign against the forces of Chaos, Titus was badly injured fighting against a Chaos Sorcerer that killed the rest of his squad. His survival despite this already planted the seeds of suspicion that he was touched by Chaos as well. During the invasion of Graia, Titus, along with his Ultramarine squad member, Sidonus and Leandros, battled against the forces of the Ork Warboss Grimskull, helping out an Inquisitor by the name of Drogan in obtaining a mysterious device of unimaginable power that he had been working on for some time. Little did Titus and his team know that Drogan was already dead and being used as a puppet by the Chaos Lord Nemeroth to bring his armada to Real Space and consolidate favor from the Ruinous Powers to become a Daemon Prince. After accidentally unleashing the Chaos Lord upon the world, Titus and his Brothers attempted to fix their mistake, with Titus killing Grimskull and at last the partially-demonized Nemeroth. While the battle was won, the resistance Titus displayed towards Nemeroth's Chaos magic was extremely suspicious to Leandros, prompting him to accuse Titus of heresy and turning him over to Inquisitor Thrax. His current fate is unknown. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C, possibly higher Name: Titus Origin: Warhammer 40,000: Space Marine Gender: Male Age: 175 according to the Prima guide Classification: Space Marine, Captain of the Ultramarines 2nd Company Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Both from themselves, and their Auspex, which can detect many different forms of movements and forms of energy and radiation to provide near-perfect assessment of any battlefield), Information Analysis (Can accurately analyze any chemical he eats/tastes and break them down if required), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (High-Low), Limited Memory Manipulation (Can eat creatures/people and absorb part of their memories from their DNA/RNA), Acid Manipulation (Can spit blinding and extremely corrosive acid that can melt away all organic and some metallic material), Technology Manipulation (His Black Carapace allows him to directly connect his nerves to specialized machines, chief among them their Power Armor), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Forcefield Creation (Via Iron Halo), Weapon Mastery (An extremely skilled Captain of the Ultramarines that is masterful in a wide variety of weapons), Energy Projection (Via various weapons), Martial Arts (As a Captain of renowned Chapter of Space Marines, Titus should be among the best hand-to-hand fighters in the entire Imperium), Light Manipulation (Via Lascannon), Matter Manipulation (Power weapons generate a field of energy around themselves that splits the bonds between matter, making it easier to break through targets), Limited Flight (Via Jump Pack), Plasma Manipulation (Via Plasma Gun and Pistol), Durability Negation (Monomolecular-bladed weapons are so absurdly sharp they can shred through absurdly strong armor easily. Power weapons weaken the bonds of matter, making it easier to punch through armor), Explosion Manipulation (Via Vengeance Launcher, which lobs sticking fusion grenades that can be remotely detonated), Heat Manipulation (Via Melta Gun), Vehicular Mastery, Statistics Amplification (Via Fury Mode), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Marines can easily process even most swallowed poisons and usually operate fine even in the most toxic environments), Disease Manipulation (Marines are nearly completely immune to diseases, with only certain Chaos afflictions being able to touch them), Telepathy (Marines can usually resist the whisperings of psykers and daemons to an extent), Soul Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Marines are naturally extremely adaptive to their environment, including extremes of heat and radiation), Pain Manipulation (Marines are far more tolerant to pain than any ordinary human), Possession, Madness Manipulation, Corruption (Marines can usually hold out against Chaos corruption, soul manipulation, daemonic possessions and the maddening effects of the Warp in general for far longer than any ordinary human. Furthermore, Titus himself has shown a far greater resistance to Chaotic influence than his fellow Ultramarines), Telekinesis (Could somewhat hold back against Nemeroth's attempts to force him to the ground) Attack Potency: At least Large Island level, possibly higher (Beat Nemeroth, a Chaos Lord in Terminator armor, while he was partially transformed into a Daemon Prince) Speed: At least [[User blog:DMUA/Warhammer 40,000: Space Marines go at the speed of fast|'Subsonic']] movement speed (Should be faster than regular Marines), with at least Hypersonic combat and reaction speed (Regular Battle-Brothers can swat hypersonic projectiles out of the air, and being a Captain, Titus should be far superior) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25, likely higher (Should be superior to Terminators. Wrestled with a Chaos Lord in Terminator armor while he was partially transformed into a Daemon Prince, and managed to hold his own) Striking Strength: At least Large Island Class, possibly higher (Was able to bash Nemeroth's head in with his bare hands) Durability: At least Large Island level, possibly far higher (Took numerous attacks from Nemeroth) Stamina: Extremely high (Regular Astartes warriors can keep fighting for as long as 2 weeks without stopping for rest or sustenance, while Titus, being a Captain, would be undoubtedly superior) Range: Extended melee rage, likely several kilometers with weapons Standard Equipment: Artificer Power Armor, Auspex, Bolter, Combat Knife, Chainsword, Bolt Pistol Optional Equipment: Vengeance Launcher, Lascannon, Meltagun, Storm Bolter, w:c:warhammer40k:Heavy Bolter, Power Axe, Thunder Hammer, Plasma Gun, Plasma Pistol, Autocannon, Kraken Bolter, Stalker Bolter Intelligence: Gifted (All Astartes have enhanced intellect and a great deal of implanted knowledge) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Sword Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Armored Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Super Soldiers Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Memory Users Category:Acid Users Category:Technology Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Light Users Category:Matter Users Category:Flight Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Heat Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 6